national_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters Directory: Characters → Humans → Humans with Saiyan blood Directory: Characters → Z Fighters "I am the youngest child of my whole family. I am the Ultimate Fighter and I'm my father's daughter!" — Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound Kayla (ケイラ, Keira) is the youngest daughter of Shaun Spencer and Danielle Johnson, the younger sister of Zesmond, niece of Marcus Spencer and Amelia Johnson, and younger cousin of Alyson and Nathaniel. She's the daughter-in-law of Mr. Satan and Miguel, the sister-in-law of Videl, the wife of Jimmy, the mother of Melissa and Tommy, and the aunt of Pan. She's the mother-in-law of Trunks, and the grandmother of Matthew. She's also the youngest granddaughter of James and Mary, the youngest niece of Doris, Maria, and Haylie, descendant of Kaylah Spencer, and great-great granddaughter of Katherine Spencer and Michael. She's the first Human with Saiyan Powers and Abilities as the Eternal Dragons: Shernon and Porguna Jinchuriki Host with Glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks to appear in the series. She was named after her ancestor Kaylah Spencer. More like her family and friends, even Gohan and Jimmy, Kayla lacks the self-confidence, and passion for fighting spirit and prefer to be stronger enough to defend and protect her family, friends and love ones from dangers and future villains. She's afraid of Frieza, Cell, Super Buu, and other villains first, she's letting go of her fears and fight back. Nevertheless, Kayla joins with Gohan and Jimmy fights alongside the Z Fighters in the defense of Earth for much of her life as the youngest fighter in their group, she's married Jimmy, and spend with her husband and children at the end of Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Kayla is a young child and grew up as attractive young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair with China blunt bang front. Over the course of the series, Kayla has five different hairstyles: she had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder with China blunt bang front cover her forehead because the glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks on her forehead and the rest of her body. She has her father's blue eyes, and jet black hair color and she also has her mother's very pale skin complexion, and bears a striking resemblance of her mother's angelic beauty and Videl. As adult, she's same height and weight as Videl, and keep this appearance. When Kayla is introduced, she wears child's outfit: Seven-Star Dragon Ball attracted to her necklace, yellow hair bobbles for her pigtails, white t-shirt with a yellow star on the front, black shorts, and green shoes. Before she's glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks on her forehead and the rest of her body appears in the ending theme of the anime, Kayla still wear a white t-shirt, black shorts and green shoes in her child attire soak waterfall in the dimensional Spencer World with Jimmy, Alyson and Nathaniel escape from Frieza with his minions: Zarbon and Dodoria, and The Ginyu Force. She's training under tutelage with Kibito and Supreme Kai in Supreme Kai's Planet as she became the Supreme Kai's student as she's wearing the Western Supreme Kai's clothing and broadsword to master swordsmanship for training. Kayla wore the white sleeveless loose shirt, purple t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black capris, gold hair clips for her pigtails, and yellow boots outfit attire in the entire battlefield: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Androids Saga, Cell Saga, Buu Saga, and movies. She's wear a purple hooded short-sleeve top with white long-sleeved shirt, black capris, green shoes, and purple & black baseball cap on relaxing days before the Cell Games. And she's wore a yellow dress with yellow hair bobbles, a white short-sleeved vest and white Mary Jane shoes come to Gohan's 11th birthday party, dancing and going to watch the moonlight romantic with Jimmy. As the teenager, she's kept her appearance like Videl, have the low pigtails with China blunt bang and gold hair clips, usually wear the white t-shirt, black cropped capris, and red-white shoes. At home, as the mother, she change her outfit from high school uniform into the purple dress that reach her upper thighs with black leggings and light lavender flats, where she's trains with her daughter, Melissa, wears the white t-shirt, tight black spandex shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, and green shoes. Captured by Wizard Babidi, Dabura and later forced to be married, and mind control by Super Buu, she wears a bright white long flowing nightgown tie around the breasts reach floor-length: wedding dress as the bride, gold hair clips off, let her hair down reaching past her shoulder and flats. At her fight with Super Buu, she wears the white sleeveless loose shirt, purple t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black capris, gold hair clips and yellow boots outfit attire. She has the copy the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her long hair in pigtails with China blunt bang and gold hair clips. In Fusion Reborn, she wears similar to her Buu Saga outfit only the bright colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and white shorts that reached her upper knees. After the defeat of Kid Buu, the final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a purple vest, gold hair clips removed, hair curled end, blue thigh-high stockings and purple loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a purple dress that reach her upper with with a pink undershirt with short sleeves, black leggings, white socks, and sandals and a purple jacket with a white shirt tucked in a purple mini skirt with a belt with her haircut is the shoulder-length style blunt reach down her shoulders. In Dragon Ball GT, Kayla wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a blue denim jacket and skirt with a pink short-sleeve undershirt with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt, dark blue leggings and yellow boots. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Kayla's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long ponytail. In Dragon Ball Super, Kayla is first seen with her current waist-length hair and has it ever since. She originally sported a bluish white sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a blue stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and white shoes with darker blue soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a blue dress with a Angel mark on the chest, two blue bracelets, red headband, black leggings and white boots. For Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain purple dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from shy and quiet child, and teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much same Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. Kayla's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female saiyan from the Bardock special as mini young child and preteen version of herself into the teenage years in the anime series. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Kayla is very soft-spoken, caring, kind, gentle, pure-hearted, sweet, attractive, polite, and tomboyish character of the series, born with disability: Autism raised with family and friends around her. She wanted to be strong, pure-hearted, gentle, soft, like her father, and kind, gentle, caring, attractive, polite and tomboyish like her mother. She inherited her mother's short temper and angry at villains. Like Gohan and Jimmy, as the child, she's very shy and quiet around Jimmy when she talk to him, encourage Gohan be a best hero to protect the earth and being stronger than her. Kayla lacks the self-confidence and Saiyan fighting spirit. She gets extremely angry, emotional and stubborn, when she fights with villains to protect her friends from hurt or killed. She's already learned intelligences and knowledge of battles in her incredible Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those she loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters as she following their footsteps. As an adult, she is very caring, kind, soft, gentle, loving, polite, and motherly mother to everyone like Videl. She has a calmer and polite tone. Kayla, being only Human with Saiyan Powers, is unusual in her values and personality. Gohan was aware that she's just like him as he's influenced her if he's feel like brother/sister relationship as best friends. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien Shinshan, Chiaotuz, Yamaha, Mr. Satan, Jimmy and Videl become her surrogate family that rescues her from her loneliness life without her parents and brother. Gohan taught her about control her fears and hidden powers, he will be her older brother figure. She's very clever, intelligent and knowledgeable to outsmart the villains. These unique values and personality separate her from pure Saiyans; as powerful as she is, she does not like fighting or violence much like her ancestor, father, or brother. However, when she is forced to fight, she shows special interest in protected her family and friends. Like her father, Shaun, Kayla has a pure, soft and gentle heart. Also like her father and her friends, she has eat less of some Saiyan appetite, and great cook. She's learning of that Frieza tried to kidnaps her for make his wish that Frieza destroys the Planet Namek just like Planet Vegeta and Spencer Clan Massacre, then she was unaware that Cell had her ancestor's cells from many years ago, and fearing that Super Buu are going make a real threat to hurt her friends and family on Earth if she's surrendered herself to him as his bride and she agrees. She's too scared of Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. After meeting Vegeta, she's trying to tell him is that she hate being teased and bullied by the Ginyu Force, Zarbon and Dodoria with Frieza for bullying her and mean nicknames like Saiyan Girl, Human Girl and Crybaby as Daddy's Little Girl, Vegeta realize that how she feels as he was kid around Frieza, he's wouldn't so hard on her, telling her about his past, and she showed Vegeta visions of Planet Vegeta, his father and Bardock happen. Because that, she want Vegeta to change his ways, his error ways what Frieza lied to him and used him as his puppet, and make mistakes from the past. Vegeta could be her surrogate father for Kayla. Meeting Kibito and Supreme Kai, she's wanted them to watch over, training hard and protect her from Frieza and Majin Buu. She's sacrificed herself for her family and friends. She's also protected Gohan from Super Buu and if she's surrendered to him as becoming his bride. She's falling in love with Videl's older brother, Jimmy, he's protect her from Frieza, Cell and Buu, she confessed her love to Jimmy, and loving motherly of her elder daughter, Melissa, she wants her to learned growing up however to be, letting her spend time with Goten and Trunks in adventures and love her younger son, Tommy as mother-son relationship. She's learning that she's Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki host of Dragon Balls: They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them with Birthmarks glowing appear on forehead and the rest of her body. Though she claims she does not share the love of fighting like Goku, Gohan, or her friends and family has, Kayla does indeed love martial arts and adventures. It is also clearly obvious she greatly enjoys being a hero, Kayla enjoys Chicken Taco salad and chocolate chip cookies. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand, however in Take Flight, Kayla and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Kayla was born in February 1st of Age 758, as the youngest child of Shaun and Danielle, younger sister of Zesmond, with disability: Autism is the serious developmental disorder that impairs the ability to communicate and interact. She was Human with very powerful Saiyan Potential Hidden and Mystic Powers. Being born very sick and weak, her parents tried to keep her from dying as infant at her birth, her father decided to visits the Planet Namek to meet Great Elder Guru, the ruler of the Namekians, Moori, Dende, Cargo and Nail, their daughter is pure-hearted and good with along her hidden powers & mystic powers of Saiyan Potential, he has unlocked her hidden powers and her parents gave up of their eternal dragons, energy and Earth's & Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks, and glowing red eyes, appears on her forehead and the rest of her body, strong cry as happy to having their daughter alive: They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them as her ancestor has Birthmarks of Dragon Balls before she's passed away to her only daughter, Katherine as the new Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki Host. She have the incredible massive largest amounts of highest power levels, multiple strengths, speed, healing power, stamina and energy of her extremely powerful warrior status is the Ultimate Fighter. Frieza, and his henchmen: Zarbon and Dodoria, hears that their youngest daughter born with Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears, he's sent Cui to kidnaps her for using her to finding locations of Dragon Balls, and make his wish for eternal life, but her father stopped Cui to saving her as a tiny baby and went back home from Spencer World to surprise everyone about their daughter in new home: mansion, load of servants, cooks, maids and caretakers, her parents and brother spend times with her uncle, aunt, relatives and cousins together as the wealthy and noble family as her mother told her their story how did they meet and fall in love, and adventures with Goku and his friends to find Dragon Balls. Her relationship with her older brother gave the Seven-Star Dragon Ball attract to her necklace, spending their times to training her in martial arts, control energy, techniques and abilities, include using Ki Sense power levels, flying, and unlocked waking hidden potential powers, healing powers, and telling her about the future villains what she's face to face: Frieza, Cell and Super Buu and also the truth about the Spencer Clan Massacre, and their ancestor was the Dragon Princess who have survived she was a child, teenager to fight Super Buu, became a single mother, have a daughter and died by Super Buu of 24 years old in battle before her death, when she gets older to face her fears by facing them. She love her daddy to protect her as his favorite: he taught her by learning to take care of herself as she always be Daddy's Little Girl, and mommy loves her to taught her healing powers, strongest emotions and filled ourselves with love. She's learned the extremely intelligent and knowledge most of her life from her older brother Zesmond, and cousins: Alyson and Nathaniel in the dimensional world: Spencer World together to gather the healing fruit: Green Grapes same as Senzu Bean, but in end up surrounding and bullied by the Ginyu Force for being their held captive and mean nicknames like Saiyan Girl, Human Girl and Crybaby as Daddy's Little Girl, which makes her scared and cry, then Jimmy Satan, who's her older brother's student and close ally, following them in the dimensional world, who witnessed, refuse them to insult her, came her defense and protect her from them by fighting them off as they flying away, when they met in their first time as they were little kids, and thanks him for saving her as he's said welcome and she's starts love interest towards him, at back to home on Earth with her relatives. She's in love with Jimmy, but Zesmond told her who Jimmy is, he's revealed that Jimmy is Mr. Satan and Miguel's oldest son, and Videl's older brother, and he's also learned from Zesmond together at the training field with flying, techniques and abilities as day til they will meet each other again. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tomboy Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Wives